


The Business of Paper Stars

by jaekakes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, just this once everybody lives, winona needs some love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekakes/pseuds/jaekakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona Kirk races to earth after a transmission from Leonard McCoy lets her know that her son nearly died at the hands of Khan. On earth she meets Commander Spock who is holding her boy's hand, befriends Amanda Grayson, flirts with Leonard McCoy, and embarrasses the crap out of her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business of Paper Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Winona Kirk tends to get vilified a lot by the fandom and I just don't see her that way so this is my fix. Also Amanda Grayson is alive because why not? So... Here's some Space Husbands with their mamas and McCoy being a little shit. Apologies in advance if this isn't very good - it's my first attempt at Trek fic even though I was raised on this show.

Winona Kirk sprints through Starfleet's private hospital; her standard issue uniform boots thundering against the tile beneath her as she searches for her son's room. She had been in deep space when she had gotten the transmission from one Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer for the USS Enterprise and her son's best friend – his “Bones”. She had met the man once before when Jimmy was given captaincy of his beloved ship and the serious, and frankly tearful, message from the man was a far cry from the ornery little shit who had spent their two hour lunch flirting with her just to make her laugh and Jim's ears turn seven shades of crimson. “Commander Kirk,” he had addressed her. “Winona, hell... You need to get to earth. There was trouble on the mission and Jim... He sacrificed himself to save his crew. He was technically dead but I was able to revive him using super human blood – I will be able to explain this all better when you get here. He's touch and go but I'm fighting like hell to save him. You need to be here, ma'am.”  
  
She had been forced to listen to the message twice because her heart had skipped a beat and then thundered in her ears causing her to hear nothing past “sacrificed himself to save his crew” - damn Jimmy for being George Kirk's son. After demanding leave from her captain, she had hopped on a transport bound for earth after beaming to a blissfully nearby space station. It had taken her 12.2 standard days. She had received three messages from Leonard McCoy in that time frame; the first was a standard report on her son's health and how he was slowly but steadily improving, the second was a detailed report of the incident from Jim's first officer – Commander Spock, and finally a photo of her son that she had looked at so frequently in 12.2 days she had every little detail committed to memory. His skin was all shiny and new from dermal regeneration and his hair was sticking every which way from the regrowth that it reminded her of the way it had looked after he'd slept roughly as a toddler. He was in a medically induced coma to keep him from having to endure the pain of having to basically regenerate his entire body to undo the damage done by the radiation.  
  
The rubber sole of her boots squeaked quietly on the floor as she came to a stop after finding the single room on the fourth floor that overlooked the cityscape. The curtain was open on the sliding glass door and she found herself rooted in place, unable to move forward as she observed the goings on inside the room.  
  
Inside the room Jimmy was still sedated and Leonard McCoy was running a basic exam of her son while he quietly spoke to the Vulcan at her son's side. What gave her pause was the way the touch telepath's hand was curled around her boy's and the way her son seemed to instinctively respond to that touch.  
  
“You must be Commander Kirk,” a soft voice makes her turn her head to find a small brunette woman in a head dress sporting a demure smile. “I'm Amanda Grayson. My son is your son's first officer.”  
  
“You're human.”  
  
“Yes,” Amanda agrees with a small smile that looks like she's biting back a laugh at the obvious. “My husband, Sarek, is Vulcan which makes our son Spock both.”  
  
“They're holding hands,” Winona notes as she turns her head back to observe the scene in her son's room.  
  
“Indeed,” Amanda notes solemnly. “Spock cares a great deal for your son, Commander. Called me as soon as Doctor McCoy began to work on the Captain. He told me that he was emotionally compromised and needed help.”  
  
Winona had read Spock's report multiple times – she knows it emotionally compromised her so she can only imagine what it did to the Vulcan who, though many presumed felt nothing due to their deep seated control, quite literally felt everything and very profoundly at that. “Jimmy cares a great deal for Spock as well but last I spoke with him he felt that was a one way street. Did that... Are they?”  
  
“Not yet but I am hopeful.”  
  
“Hopeful,” she repeats quietly. “I should...”  
  
“Yes,” Amanda agrees. “Please don't let me keep you from your son. I'll just give Spock this tea and get out of your way.”  
  
Winona nods before opening the door and stepping into the room as she tries to channel Commander Kirk who knew how to control a room and her emotions more than mama. “Doctor McCoy.”  
  
“Commander,” Leonard McCoy greets her in kind.  
  
“Leonard,” she speaks softly and drops the facade as the quaver in her voice betrays her. “What's going on with my son?”  
  
He rounds the bed and gently cups her elbow before looking her in the eye. “He's gonna be fine, Winona. I promise. It was touch and go for a few days but he's going to pull through this. I was able to lower sedation and he woke for a few minutes this morning. He was himself, I swear. I'll lower it again this evening and if the pain is controllable he should be able to come completely off the sedation tomorrow.”  
  
“Jimmy...” Her voice waivers as tears pool under her eyes – she has come far too close to losing him too many times in his few short years.  
  
“You can touch him,” he urges her. “Talk to him. He could use a voice beyond mine and Spock's to give him hell.”  
  
“Spock,” Amanda addresses her son then. “Why don't we give Commander Kirk a few minutes alone with Jim?”  
  
She swears she hears the Vulcan actually growl at his mother and she starts. “It's okay,” she soothes. “You can stay, Spock.” And then turns her attention to her son as she steps forward to perch on the edge of the bed, opposite the first officer, and reaches out to smooth the blond hair atop her boy's head. “Hey baby boy,” she greets him. “What a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Jimmy. Scared the living hell out of me when I got that transmission – I know you're your daddy's son but would you please stop being so much like him? All these gray hairs on my head, James Tiberius – seventy percent you, thirty percent Sam.”  
  
She feels Spock's gaze on her and knows Jim would probably tell her to shut up if he was awake because there's no way in hell that her son would want his... his Vulcan seeing his mama baby him. She doesn't care; Jimmy can give her hell later, that's fine. Leaning forward, she gently presses her lips to his still too warm forehead. “Somewhere in my race to get here, I remembered to call your brother. He's doing some work on one of the outer planets but he said he'd try to catch a shuttle as soon as he possibly could but there are only so many that come from out that way.” She rubs his ear gently between her fingers. “My brave boy. You always have to be the hero, don't you?”  
  
“He does not believe in no-win scenarios,” Spock speaks and his voice is so quiet and soft, a contradiction to the growl he had given his mother minutes before.  
  
She grins. “That one, I'm afraid, he gets from me.” A glance over at Spock tells her that she has a captive audience. “George... George bought the party line for the Kobayashi Maru hook, line, and sinker but I thought that was a load of crap. Let's just say that Jimmy might have gotten his brilliant idea to hack your system from his mama, Commander Spock.”  
  
She knows Vulcans do not smile but she thinks she might have just gotten one from her son's first officer.  
  
“Keep talking,” Leonard instructs. “I'm going to start lightening his sedation. Hopefully he'll be annoyed and scolding all of us in a few moments.”  
  
She smirks and nods. “Spock,” she addresses the man. “Did Jimmy ever tell you about his step-father, Frank?”  
  
“I cannot say that he has,” he replies.  
  
“Frank and I were married for a few years – from the time Jimmy was eight until he was eleven,” she explains quietly. “Now to be fair, Frank could be a jerk. He was very regimented and didn't understand how to take care of a boy like Jimmy who was going a thousand miles an hour twenty-four hours a day and Sam, my oldest, didn't take very kindly to a new man in his life trying to father him because he was old enough to remember George. Sam and Frank generally steered clear of each other and he was old enough that towards the end of my marriage to Frank he just ran off for awhile until I was planetside again and could hunt his ass down. But Jim... My Jimmy. He was so tiny still – it wasn't until he hit his late teens that he hit this growth spurt that made him the man you see today. But little Jimmy? He was tiny and people often underestimated how scrappy and what a fighter he was. He and Frank would have these battles; Frank would make Jim do something he wasn't fond of, a chore that was probably beyond Jimmy's skill level. And Jimmy would retaliate by putting peroxide in his hair products or shorting his sheets but it all culminated in Jim driving Frank's prized car off a cliff.”  
  
“What,” Spock asks on a sharp inhale and Amanda Grayson behind him looks like she's about to faint but Leonard McCoy just laughs as he fiddles with the medicine hanging on the IV.  
  
“Mama,” a rough voice calls to her and she glances over in time to see her boy's blue eyes flicker open. “You tellin' stories?”  
  
“Hey baby boy,” she greets him with a grin. “I'm just getting started – wait til I get to the nudist phase... You know, I think I have some of your baby photos on my PADD.”  
  
“Ma,” he groans and sways his head to look at his best friend as he pleads. “Bones, hypo me? Please? I want the good stuff.”  
  
“No can do, kid,” McCoy tells him. “This is just what the doctor ordered.”  
  
“Joy,” he grumbles before deciding he's ignoring his mother and best friend as his head lolls in the opposite direction. “Someone who likes me. Hi Spock.”  
  
“Hello Captain,” Spock replies and Winona sees him try to unlink their hands and she notes the way that Jim's thumb skirting across his wrist stops him.  
  
“Jim,” the hospitalized captain corrects.  
  
“Hello Jim,” Spock acquiesces.  
  
“Miss me,” he asks with a grin.  
  
“We spoke seven-point-two standard hours ago, Cap... Jim.”  
  
Jim's grin widens. “You missed me.”  
  
Amanda and Winona catch eyes over their sons heads and share a secret smile and roll of their eyes because they don't know who their boys are trying to fool. Leonard McCoy hides a laugh in the crook of his arm, masking it as a cough, and offering a grin to Winona when she stretches her leg to knock the toe of her boot against his shin to which she shakes her head in response. His grin shrinks to a small smile and a wink as he steps forward to rest a hand on his best friend's shoulder. “Alright, Romeo. Don't push your luck, buddy. You're still hopped up on a lot of medication and I'm gonna make you go back to sleep here soon.”  
  
“No,” Jim protests. “Bones, I feel fine. Really.”  
  
“Yeah and the second I lower your pain meds at all you're going to be singing a different tune,” he counters. “You still need to rest, Jim. You're a far cry from where you were two weeks ago but you're not operating at a hundred percent yet. Outside you look like you but your insides are still healing.”  
  
“Okay,” he relents.  
  
“One more night,” Bones promises.  
  
“You'll be here when I wake up again,” he asks but no one is sure to whom that question is aimed.  
  
“I will,” Spock speaks first.  
  
Winona grins. “Me too, bud.”  
  
“Hell, I can't go anywhere while you're all hooked up to shit,” McCoy tells him. “Say goodnight, Jim.”  
  
“Goodnight,” he murmurs. His fingers are still twined with Spock's but with his other hand he reaches out to curl a hand around Winona's and gives her a small smile as McCoy begins to raise sedation again. “Night mama.”  
  
“Goodnight baby boy,” she counters like she did a thousand times throughout his childhood and kisses just above his left brow. “I love you more than all the stars.”  
  
“Love you too,” he mumbles just before he drops off completely.


End file.
